End of War
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Dengan ragu Jellal berjalan menghampiri kerumunan orang yang nampak penuh dengan semangat walaupun berhiaskan perban dibeberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Erza hanya tersenyum senang melihat Jellal yang mulai membuka diri dengan orang lain.


**End of War**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**End of War by Kimidori Hana**

**Warning: Future Canon, Spoiler, OOC, Typo (s), dll.**

**Happy reading, minna!**

Keadaan saat itu sangat riuh oleh suara tawa dan jelas sekali terpancar kebahagiaan didalamnya. Bagaimana tidak, setelah perjuangan yang begitu panjang, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan zeref. Musuh yang menjadi tujuan hidup orang itu, Jellal.

Pesta besar-besaran, diadakan di guild fairy tail menyambut kemenangan yang dinanti-nantikan itu. Semua guild dari seluruh penjuru Magnolia, tak terkecuali crime sourcier berkumpul memeriahkan pesta malam itu.

Yups. Crime sourcier. Dengan dibentuknya dewan baru, juga dengan jasa mereka membantu mengalahkan zeref serta mengalahkan guild-guild gelap mereka dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan tindak kejahatan. Kini Crime sourcier diakui sebagai salah satu guild resmi. Tugas utama mereka tetap sama, hanya saja, sekarang dewan membebaskan penuh kegiatan mereka. Sebagai gantinya, crime sourcier harus bersedia bekerja sama dengan dewan, dan memberi laporan rinci kegiatan mereka. Tak terlalu sulit kurasa. Setidaknya mereka tidak menjadi 'yang diburu' lagi.

"Woi, Jellal jangan hanya diam saja. Cepat kesini, sebelum semua makanannya habis dimakan Natsu!" seru Gray yang kali ini tidak mendapat tanggapan dari rivalnya itu. Sepertinya Natsu terlalu fokus pada makanannya dan tidak mendengar ejekan Gray untuknya.

"A-ah…"

Dengan ragu Jellal berjalan menghampiri kerumunan orang yang nampak penuh dengan semangat walaupun berhiaskan perban dibeberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tampak risih walaupun orang yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah mantan buronan. Erza hanya tersenyum senang melihat Jellal yang mulai membuka diri dengan orang lain.

"Yo Jelluar! Lihath semuah makkhanan ini, enuak sekualliii…"

"Natsu! Mo, kalau mau bicara setidaknya habiskan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu itu!" perintah lucy yang tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang seperti Natsu mampu mengalahkan Zeref.

Jellal hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Natsu. Ia terus berjalan mendekat kearah kerumunan 'paling berisik' dari semua kerumunan yang kini ada di dalam guild. Jellal melirik kearah Erza sebentar, ada kursi kosong rupanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jellal menghampiri kursi kosong tepat disebelah Erza. Tapi…

"Siapa hik… yang mengizinkanmu hik… duduk disebelah hik… nee-chan?" ucap Kagura yang tampaknya mabuk berat setelah ditantang minum sake oleh Cana dan bacchus.

Semua orang tampak terkejut dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan' yang ditunjukan Kagura untuk Erza. Kagura memang sudah menganggap Erza sebagai kakaknya, saat tahu kalau Erza yang menyelamatkannya dari pemburu anak-anak menara surga. Dan saat perayaan berakhirnya Daimatou Enbu beberapa tahun lalu, Kagura secara terang-terangan menyatakan kalau dirinya ingin Erza menjadi kakaknya dibanding menjadi temannya. Walaupun setelahnya ia menyangkal ucapannya. Tapi, ingat kata pepatah? Orang mabuk tidak bisa bohong.

Kagura segera mengambil tempat kosong disebelah Erza dan memeluk tangan Erza erat.

"Yare-yare…" ucap Erza mengacak pelan rambut Kagura. Sementara Jellal mencari tempat kosong lain untuk ia duduki.

"Dari pada seorang adik, lebih tepat seperti seorang anak yang mengganggu saat-saat bermesraan orang tuanya," ucap Mirajane dengan senyuman khasnya. Jellal dan Erza yang mengerti maksud ucapan Mirajane hanya bisa bersemu merah mendengarnya.

Malam semakin larut, dan kemeriahan sepertinya tak akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Tidak, sampai matahari terbit sepertinya. Segala hal sudah mereka lakukan, mulai dari makan, bernyanyi, menari, bahkan berkelahi. Tapi berapa lamapun waktu yang mereka habiskan, kemeriahan ini tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Kemerihan ini, tidak hanya untuk merayakan kemenangan, tapi juga mempertemukan mereka yang sudah lama terpisah. Jellal dan Erza contohnya.

Hoteye yang tak hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih setelah dipertemukan kembali dengan adiknya Wally. Cobra yang bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya, yang kini menjadi wanita cantik, Kinana. Juga terungkapnya alasan dibalik hilangnya Ultear. Gray menjelaskan semuanya, walaupun itu menurut pemikirannya saja, tapi ia yakin kalau memang Ultearlah yang menyelamatkan hidupnya saat pertarungan melawan naga beberapa tahun lalu.

Perjuangan yang dilalui bersama-sama, nampaknya juga berpengaruh terhadap hubungan semuanya. Musuh dulu bisa jadi teman sekarang. Begitulah kiranya pepatah yang pantas menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini.

'Memang menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti ini. Tapi, aku masih belum nyaman berada dikerumunan orang dan suasana seperti ini. Mungkin aku akan merasa tenang kalau bisa bicara dengan Erza, tapi…' ucap Jellal dalam hati. Melirik Erza yang nampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Shou, Wally dan Milliana.

'Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu Jellal…' Kini Erzalah yang melirik pada Jellal. Tapi sama seperti halnya dirinya yang tidak menyadari tatapan Jellal untuknya, Jellal pun, tak menyadari kalau Erza menatapnya. Ia nampak sibuk berdebat dengan anggota dewan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Woi, Jellal, Erza, ikut aku sebentar. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan!" seru Cobra tiba-tiba yang otomatis menghentikan aktivitas keduanya. Jellal dan Erza hanya berpandangan heran sebelum mengikuti Cobra keluar.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Erza to the point.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku bisa mendengar 'suara'?" Jellal dan Erza hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Banyak suara baru yang ku dengar dan itu, membuat kepalaku pusing. Dan suara yang paling membuat ku pusing adalah suara kalian." Jellal dan Erza hanya berpandangan heran.

"Jadi… Bisakah kalian berhenti membuatku pusing dan bicarakan sendiri apa yang ingin kalian ucapkan!" Cobra sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya, kesal. Selanjutnya ia menutup pintu guild dengan kasar membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sesaat. Hanya sebentar sebelum mereka kembali ke aktivitas semula.

"Wo-o… sifatnya masih saja tak berubah." Erza sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu guild tertutup.

Mau tak mau, mereka meninggalkan guild dan berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Memang inilah yang mereka berdua nantikan. Banyak hal yang ingin mereka berdua bicarakan, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terus saja berjalan, dijalanan yang kini mulai sepi.

"Milliana, Shou dan Wally bilang, mereka sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi butuh waktu bagi mereka menerimamu menjadi salah satu teman mereka lagi."

Erza memulai pembicaraan. Berlama-lama dalam keheningan bukan hal yang biasa baginya.

"Begitu. Mengetahui mereka memaafkanku saja, sudah membuatku senang. Aku tak berharap lebih dari itu."

Erza hanya menatap Jellal dalam diam, dia sudah tahu pasti Jellal akan berkata seperti itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari laki-laki itu.

"Jellal, apa kau… Tidak, lupakan saja!"

"Hemh?" Jellal memandang Erza heran dan tentu saja sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Erza sampaikan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana bisa Oracion seis bergabung dalam guildmu?" Mengerti maksud tatapan Jellal yang penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapannya, Erza segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Dewan yang memintaku melakukannya."

"Dewan?" ulang Erza heran.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya Duranbolt. Mereka sepertinya terjebak perjanjian atau semacamnya dengan Oracion seis. Oracion seis memberikan informasi tentang Tartaros dengan imbalan kebabasan mereka… dewan tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan penjahat berkeliaran begitu saja 'kan? Jadi, Dranbolt meminta bantuanku untuk mengawasi mereka. Ya tapi tentu saja perlu waktu dan perjuangan untuk meyakinkan mereka," jelas Jellal.

"Begitu," Erza hanya tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi sekarang.

Seiring langkah mereka berjalan, berbagai hal terungkap. Hal-hal yang tidak diketahui masing-masing kini mulai menguap,menjadi kenangan yang bisa dibagi da dirasakan bersama. Tak terasa, mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan guild, hingga sampai di sebuah tempat yang cukup indah di pinggir pantai. Erza berhenti sejenak dan mendongkak untuk melihat taburan bintang yang indah di hadapannya.

"Menara surga, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros, lalu… Zeref. Tak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan lagi," ucap Erza masih melihat kilauan indah dilangit.

Jellal yang menyadari Erza menghentikan langkahnya, melakukan hal serupa. Erza melangkah pelan menghampiri Jellal yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba saja, Erza memeluk Jellal erat.

"Terimakasih… terimakasih karena terus hidup, Jellal." Kata-katanya terucap seiring dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Jellal tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Erza yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Erza masih dalam posisinya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan kedada bidang Jellal, begitupun tangannya yang mencengkram kuat baju dibagian dadanya.

"Er… za?"

"Kau… kau tidak perlu menghukum dirimu lagi Jellal. Hiduplah seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Biarkan perasaamu bebas dan temukanlah kebahagiaanmu."

"Erza…" ucapnya lirih. Kata-kata Erza membuatnya tenang. Perlahan, ia membalas pelukan Erza.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Kata-katamulah yang membuatku berjuang untuk hidup sampai sekarang. Terimakasih." Setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, membuat pelukan pada gadis itu semakin erat.

"Erza…" Jellal melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya ia letakan dibahu Erza, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Erza, sebelum wajahnya mendekat kewajah gadis yang masih dipenuhi air mata itu, menipiskan jarak antara keduanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Erza berpaling, saat jarak mereka hanya tingal beberapa milimeter lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku… sudah mempunyai tunangan."

Deja'vu. Perasaan itulah yang Jellal rasakan sekarang. Kenangannya bersama Erza beberapa tahun silam seakan bangkit dan memenuhi memorinya. Ia membatalkan niatnya, dan perlahan menjaukan jaraknya dari Erza. Perasaan kecewa jelas terpancar diwajah tampannya.

"M-maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Heph… kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu?" tanya Erza mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Jellal hanya menatap Erza tak mengerti.

"Dulu waktu kau mengatakan hal yang sama padaku waktu itu, reaksiku lebih dari ini. Ini tidak adil."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jellal tak mengerti.

"Kau seharusnya lebih terkejut dari ini, itu maksudku."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak akan heran atau terkejut kalau kau memiliki tunangan. Kau memiliki segalanya, semua laki-laki pasti menyukaimu. Aku sudah siap mendengar ini saat bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi ternyata aku salah, aku sama sekali belum siap mendengarnya."

"Jellal…"

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku bahagia mendengarnya, 'kan?" senyum lirih mengiringi ucapannya.

"Jellal, apa kau… menyukaiku?" kata-kata yang tak sempat ia katakan sebelumnya, akhirnya terlontar. Erza menatap Jellal tajam, meminta kepastian.

"Aku… aku menyukaimu. Dan perasaan itu tak bisa berubah. Tapi aku akan b-"

Cup!

Erza mengecup singkat bibir Jellal. Hanya kata itu yang selama ini ingin ia dengar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jellal berkata lebih dari itu.

"Bodoh. Padahal aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kenapa kau menanggapinya seserius itu?" Air mata mengalir kembali ke pipinya.

"Hanya kau yang aku harapkan menjadi tunanganku, bukan orang lain." Kembali Erza memeluk laki-laki dihadapannya erat. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Penantian yang selama ini ia nantikan akhirnya terwujud.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jellal."

'kau tidak perlu menghukum dirimu lagi. Hiduplah seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Biarkan perasaamu bebas dan temukanlah kebahagiaanmu.'

Kata-kata Erza kembali berputar di pikirannya. Ia tak ragu lagi. Inilah hidup yang ia inginkan dan inilah kebahagiaan yang ia cari selama ini. Perlahan Jellal membalas pelukan Erza untuknya, selanjutnya ia memisahkan jarak antara mereka dengan menyatukan bibir keduanya.

'Terimakasih, Erza.'

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yay! Fict pertamaku di fandom ini…

Saya suka sekali pair ini… dan berharap bisa membuat cerita tentang mereka. Yey, akhirnya bisa!

Semoga saja bisa menghibur… ^^

Yups! Arigatou ne…


End file.
